familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
William Peck (1601-1694)
}} Biography Early Life William Peck (son of William Peck and Mary Pocke) was born 1601 in London, Middlesex, England1136, and died 04 Oct 1694 in New Haven, New Haven, CT. He married Elizabeth Davis on 28 Nov 1622 in London, Middlesex, England, daughter of John Davis and Anne Davis. Deacon William was probably brothers with Henry Peck who also settled in New Haven, and JOSEPH PECK, who was in New Haven for a time but removed to Milford. 1637 Immigration to Boston William Peck, a merchant from London, sailed on the ship HECTOR, in the company of Governors Eaton and Hopkins, Rev. John Davenport, William’s brother Henry Peck and the son of the Earl of Marlborough. They arrived at Boston Harbor June 26, 1637. Children Jeremiah and Alice would have been old enough to be born in London and sailed to America in 1637. This company was principally from the city of London, and consisted of wealthy merchants, and others of great respectability from London, and of farmers from Yorkshire, Hertfordshire and Kent, and some from Surrey and Sussex. They had suffered much from the intolerance and persecution of Archbishop Land during the reign of Charles I, and the object of their emigration was the unmolested enjoyment of civil and religious liberty. While Massachusetts was desirous of such settlers, they preferred a separate establishment, and seeking a commercial station, explored the coast and fixing on Quinnipiac in 1638, moored their vessel in its harbor. Co-Founder of New Haven Not long after, the free planters subscribed what in distinction from a church union, they termed a “plantation covenant.” They purchased their lands from the natives, and gave to the place the name of New Haven. William Peck was one of the original proprietors of New Haven, his signature being affixed to the fundamental Agreement or Constitution dated June, 1639 for the government of the infant colony. William Peck was a co-founder of New Haven, Connecticut in the spring of 1638 and among the signers of the compact for New Haven in June 1639. He signed the Fundamental Agreement of Quinnipiack in 1639 and became a freeman on October 29, 1640 in New Haven. Peck was one of the trustees of the first New Haven grammar school for many years. A merchant by occupation, William Peck was a man of high standing in the Colony, and a Deacon of the church in New Haven from 1659 until his death Oct. 4 1694, at the age of 93. One of six adult male Pecks' coming from England to America in the late 1630's, William Peck was an adherent of Rev. John Davenport (1597-1670), a celebrated Church of England cleric. Davenport turned more and more to nonconformity, and as pastor of an influential City of London church, he fostered the puritan cause and had to flee to Holland in 1633, before eventually leading his company to the New World. His Last Years From 1659 to his death, he was a deacon of the First Church of New Haven. His homelot was on George Street. Although his estate showed that he was not wealthy, he was highly respected. After Elizabeth's death in 1683, he married Sarah, widow of William Holt around 1684. While visiting his son, JOSEPH, in Lyme, he died in 1694. Lyme Vital Records gave his age at death as 93, while New Haven record says 90 years. However, his tombstone gives his age at death as 93 years First Marriage to Elizabeth Davis Children Jeremiah and Alice would have been old enough to be born in London and sailed to America in 1637. # Jeremiah Peck (1623-1699) - Son born in England, sailed to America with parents. # Alice Peck (1625-1687) - The only daughter, his youngest, married Samuel Andrews in 1661. In Deacon Peck's will, made out in 1689 at New Haven, he mentions his second wife, Sarah, who had been the widow of William Holt before marrying Peck, and his four children, but no more. His Will was recorded in New Haven, on Oct. 11, 1694: Probate Rec. Book II, p. 176. Deacon William Peck was buried in the Grove Street Cemetery in New Haven after Oct. 14, 1694. In 1821, his gravestone was removed with the others from the Old Churchyard in New Haven, but his tombstone was said to be still standing in the Cemetery of New Haven in the 1890s. # John Peck (1640-1694) - # Joseph Peck (1641-1718) - md Sarah Parker. # Elizabeth Peck (1643-) - md Mr Andrews. Is this a duplicate of Alice Peck above? Second Marriage to Sarah Holt After Elizabeth's death in 1683, he married Sarah Williams Holt Peck (1620-1717), widow of William Holt around 1684. No known children. Famous Descendants * William Peck List of Famous Descendants - References * History of William Peck - * Memorial to William Peck - FindAGrave * William Peck Comes to America -